Otra carta de Adrien
by Karma Sensei 23
Summary: (One-Shot) Marinette nota que Adrien está actuando de forma extraña últimamente. Tratando de averiguar qué le sucede al chico, recupera una carta que este había tirado, así como lo había hecho durante el último San Valentín. En esa carta se encuentra la razón de su tristeza. Sorpresa, el joven Agreste confiesa en palabras escritas cuanto extraña a su amor.


(La clave de esto: ES COMEDIA)

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y a Jeremy Zag_**

Marinette había notado que desde hace tiempo Adrien actuaba extraño. No es sorprendente que lo notara, ya que perderse en los radiantes ojos verdes del chico era algo tan natural e inevitable para la joven desde el día en que se enamoró.

Adrien solía mirar lo anotado en la pizarra o escuchar el discurso de la profesora con genuino interés, y con un humor que contrastaba con el de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Ese día, sin embargo, se lo veía desanimado.

Marinette quería saber porqué.

—Se lo pregunté a Nino —le comentó Alya cuando quiso averiguar si sabía algo al respecto—, pero él no me lo quiere decir.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? —cuestionó Marinette, decepcionada por no tener una respuesta y sorprendida por que el novio de su mejor amiga se niegue a contarle algo.

—Adrien le pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie.

La repuesta de la castaña no hizo más que intensificar la curiosidad de Marinette. ¿Qué era eso que ponía a Adrien tan triste? Tenía que saberlo, averiguar qué le sucedía al amor de su vida. De esa manera, quizás, ella podría hallar una forma de hacerlo felíz otra vez.

Una gran pista fue lo que la joven encontró al final de las clases, al día siguiente. Faltaban pocos minutos para terminar la jornada, la clase de la señorita Bustier no tenía nada que hacer excepto esperar a escuchar el timbre. Mientras esperaban, algunos revisando sus redes sociales en el móvil, otros dibujando o haciendo torres con lápices sobre el escritorio, Adrien escribía. Y Marinette lo observaba. Cuando todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido del salón y sólo quedaban Adrien y ella, el modelo pasó por al lado del cesto de la basura, arrugo un papel y lo tiró.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió el rubio sin prestarle mucha atención a quien se lo decía, y salió del salón.

—Si-si, hasta mañana, Adrien.

Estaba sola. Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al cesto de la basura. Tomó el papel, que estaba hecho un ovillo, y lo guardó en unos de los bolsillos de su mochila. No tuvo tiempo de abrirlo ya que había escuchado que alguien se acercaba.

_

Ya en su habitación, Marinette sacó el papel y lo abrió con cuidado.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a tomar un papel de la basura? —preguntó Tikki al salir de su escondite, preocupada por las acciones de su portadora.

—Adrien está actuando extraño y esto seguramente me dará una pista—Señaló el papel—. Quiero saber como puedo ayudarlo.

—¿No has intentado con preguntarle directamente?

Tikki se dió cuenta en seguida que había dicho una estupidez. Como si no conociera a su portadora y el constante problema que tenía cada vez que trataba de hablar con su enamorado.

—Ya sabes que no puedo hablar sin tartamudear frente a él, Tikki. Además, por lo que comentó Alya ayer, seguramente Adrien no me lo diría.

Tikki tuvo curiosidad.

—Entonces leelo —le dijo.

Marinette estuvo a punto de leer la primera palabra cuando oyó que su madre la llamaba para cenar. No tuvo más opción que dejar el papel sobre su escritorio y bajar a la cocina, no sin antes prometerle un bocadillo nocturno a su pequeña amiga. Tikki aprovechó y leyó el papel, que parecía ser una carta. Una carta muy particular cuyas palabras iban dirigidas a un destinatario bastante interesante.

"Plagg tiene un dueño igual de extraño que él" pensó el kwami de la creación, ansiosa por ver las reacciones de su dueña al momento de leer la carta.

Habrá pasado poco más de una hora cuando la vio volver.

—Ya estoy aquí.

Marinette se acomodó en su silla y dejó un plato sobre el escritorio, con un poco del postre de esa noche para que su kwami también disfrutara de una deliciosa cena.

—Gracias, Marinette —dijo contenta la pequeña criatura.

—De nada. Y ahora...

Marinette tomó la carta y enfocó su mirada en la primera línea. Costó entender, pero no por la letra (la caligrafía de Adrien era tan perfecta como él) sino por el maltrato que recibió el pobre papel. Además de estar arrugado, tenía garabatos por todos lados y palabras tachadas en medio. Cuando logró descifrarlo, casi se cae de espaldas.

_"Te extraño. Realmente lo hago."_

—¡No puede ser! Es otra carta, y va dirigida a alguien.

—Tranquila, Marinette. No creo que debas alzar mucho la voz.

—Es cierto, es muy tarde —susurró y miró la trampilla de su habitación por un segundo, por si sus padres la habían oído "hablar sola" y decidían ir a verla. No pasó nada, por lo que volvió a fijar su mirada en la carta—. Espera ¿Esto no es invadir su privacidad? Él no quería que nadie se enterara. ¿Y si descubre que tomé la carta? ¿Y si me odia por ello? Nunca me invitará a salir, nunca tomaremos juntos un helado de André, nunca me pedirá que me case con él y no tendremos tres hijos, ni un perro, ni un hámster llamado...

—Marinette, tranquila —la interrumpió Tikki, conociendo de memoria el plan de vida que tenía su dueña—. Te aseguro que no es algo por lo que pueda molestarse contigo. Hasta creo que eres la indicada para resolver su problema.

—¿Ya lo leíste?

—Em...si —contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Marinette no entendía nada de lo que decía su pequeña amiga, porqué sería la indicada para ayudarlo, y menos al saber que se trataba de alguien que Adrien extrañaba. Alguien que el chico no ve hace tiempo. ¿Quién podría ser? Podría tratarse de un familiar o un viejo amigo. No. El chico tenía una sola amiga de la infancia y esa era Chloe, y no era posible que le escribiera una carta diciendo que la extrañaba porque la veía en el colegio.

Tal vez se trataba de una chica que...¡No! No, no, no, pensó con temor. No sabía de quien podría estar hablando la carta, pero había una sola forma de liberarse de la duda. Se acomodó y vio como Tikki se asomaba por sobre su hombro, atenta a las mismas palabras que ella.

_"Te extraño, realmente lo hago. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, que te tuve a mi lado, pero siento que han sido años. ¿Tanto es el cariño que siento por ti que no sales de mi mente ni por un segundo?¿Será esto que siento por ti lo que llaman obsesión?"_

_"¡No! Esto es amor. Lo que siento por ti es el maravilloso y cálido sentimiento llamado amor. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que esto que nos sucede, esto por lo que estamos obligados a sufrir, es un amor prohibido"_

Tikki se esperó esa reacción: Marinette completamente pálida, los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Marinette, no levantes la voz.

—Pe-pe-pero —continuó casi en un susurro. Se mantuvo en silencio un minuto, tratando de asimilar lo recién descubierto—. Adrien tiene... ¿un amor prohibido?

—Sigue leyendo, Marinette. Tranquila.

—Ok.

Lo que seguía fue un poco confuso para la joven, hasta que entendió que Adrien hablaba de su padre.

_"El culpable no pudo ser otro. Siempre ha querido lo mejor para mí. Entiendo que quiera protegerme de akumas y quiera que permanezca en un lugar seguro, o que no debo darle mala prensa a la compañia, pero esto es una exageración."_

_"Se atrevió a decir que eres perjudicial para mí, que me haces daño. Tú no me haces daño, al contrario. Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar sonreir."_

—No, Tikki. Ya no puedo más.

—Tranquila...

—Adrien está enamorado de otra chica.

—Eso es lo que parece, pero...

—¡Lo perdí! —soltó de repente con gestos dramáticos—. ¡Pero que digo, si jamás lo tuve! ¡Debí aceptar ir con él en su auto ese día!

—Calma y no hagas mucho ruido. Mejor termina de leer la carta o no podrás ayudar a Adrien. Y no saques más conclusiones antes de terminar.

—Ya, está bien.

Volvió a acomodarse y continuó.

_"Todo en ti es perfecto. Tu cálido color, tu brillante textura, ese exquisito aroma que altera mis sentidos antes de disfrutar tu sabor."_

Marinette desvío la mirada hacia Tikki, confundida, pero la expresión de su kwami le recordó que leyera todo antes de comentar. Sin embargo, su mente ya se imaginaba, con mucho pesar, a Adrien besando otra chica.

Probando su sabor.

¡No, no, no! Calma.

_"No he encontrado la forma de volver a verte, no hubo ni una sola oportunidad. Ni siquiera en esos momentos en que me siento realmente libre. No me queda más que esperar a que algún día padre recapacite y me deje volver a tenerte en mis manos."_

Resultaba muy tierno y conmovedor la manera en que Adrien expresaba su necesidad de volver a tener a su amor con él, sea quien sea. Todo iba bien hasta que se topó con las últimas palabras.

_"Espero el día en que despierte y te vuelva a ver sobre la mesa"_

Parpadeó un par de veces, muy confundida, tratando de entender a quien quería ver Adrien...sobre la mesa.

—Adrien...no...no entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—A quien va dirigida la carta...y otras cosas.

Por un momento su mente trató de imaginar lo que significaban esas últimas palabras y eso de que el chico extrañaba su sabor, pero de inmediato alejó esas imagenes de su mente.

—Solo debes mirar los dibujos —dijo Tikki y señaló los garabatos.

Marinette observó con más cuidado lo que su pequeña amiga decía, y descubrió que esas líneas sin sentido en realidad tenían todas una misma forma. Había dibujos por todos los bordes de la hoja, como lunas crecientes con unas marcas.

No. No eran lunas crecientes.

—Ah, ya entiendo.

Tikki tenía razón, ella era la indicada para ayudar a Adrien.

_

Era un nuevo día de clases. Poco a poco, los estudiantes llegaban al salón. La señorita Bustier aún no aparecía.

Para sorpresa de Alya, Marinette había llegado temprano a la escuela. Traía consigo una caja con el sello de la panadería de sus padres, lo cual era normal porque ella solía traer a clases bocadillos para compartir. Lo realmente extraordinario fue que la joven se acercó sin titubeos al lugar donde estaba sentado Adrien y extendió la caja sobre su escritorio.

—Bu-buenos días, Adrien. Pensé que quizás querrías unos croissants. Como los extrañas tanto ¡Quiero decir! Tal-tal vez no hayas probado uno hace mucho y pensé que tal vez...si tú quieres.

Marinette miraba nerviosa al chico frente a ella, que la veía con evidente sorpresa. Un momento después, Adrien tomó la caja y la abrió.

Sus palabras eran ciertas. Adrien sonreía cada vez que veía sus preciados bocadillos.

—Gracias, Marinette —dijo contento.

—De nada —respondió miestras apartaba la mirada, nerviosa.

—Te amo.

—¿Qu-Qué? No-no yo...

—Antes de que digas algo —la interrumpió Alya y apuntó al rubio—, le está hablando al croissant.

—Ah, claro —dijo con una risita nerviosa, ocultando su decepción.

Pero, a diferencia de la castaña y de los pocos que veían el extraño comportamiento del modelo, a Marinette no le sorprendía que le estuviera hablando a un croissant. Después de todo, le había escrito una "carta de amor".

—¡Viejo, no!

Adrien se asustó al ver a Nino en la entrada.

—Tu padre te puso a dieta —continuó.

—¡No es cierto! —se defendió Adrien en seguida.

—¡Dame eso!

—¡Es un regalo de Marinette!

—¡Pues tendrás que devolverlo!

—¡No, son míos!

Marinette se dió cuenta tarde que no debió dárselos. Ella solo pensó en hacer feliz a Adrien.

—¡Son míos!

Adrien tomó la caja antes que lo hiciera su amigo y salió del salón, evitando que lo atrapara al rodear el escritorio de la profesora.

—¡Dame la caja! —gritó Nino mientras corría tras su amigo— ¡Trato de demostrarle a tu padre que soy un buen amigo!

—¡Te devolveré la caja cuando esté vacía!

—¡Damela ahora!

Mientras tanto, Alya observaba divertida como su novio corría por el patio tratando de alcanzar al rubio. Al perderlos de vista volteó hacia donde estaba su amiga.

—Muy bien, Marinette, tendrás que explicar...¿qué pasa?

—¡¿Cómo que qué pasa?! Si el señor Agreste se entera que por mi culpa Adrien rompió su dieta ¡Jamás me dejará acercarme a él de nuevo!

—No es para tanto.

—Y nunca podré llamarlo suegro.

La castaña no pudo hacer más que reir.

Mientras tanto, Adrien disfrutaba de sus amados croissants, lejos de su amigo. Plagga lo veía comer uno tras otro con una sonrisa.

—Y dices que yo estoy obsesionado con el camembert.

**_(Bien, me ausento como por un año y vuelvo con esto jejej. Quería sacarlo de amino donde lo publiqué originalmente hace tiempo para que otras personas lo disfrutaran, y de paso ver si es lo correcto que vuelva a escribir.)_**


End file.
